Media drinking game!
Cartoons/Live Action Shows Grojband *Whenever Trina goes into Diary Mode take a drink. **Have a ambulance on standby if you do that game. *Take a drink when Corey does one of his monologues towards the end of the episode. *Whenever Mina gets abused take a drink. *Whenever Trina fails to kiss Nick Mallory take a drink. *Whenever people assume Laney's a boy take a drink. *Whenever Laney's crush on Corey becomes apparent take a drink. *Whenever a transition appears, take a drink. *When Trina yells at Corey, take a drink. *If Corey says an excessively long title for an operation, take 3 shots. Popples (1986) *Whenever a Popple stutters any "P" word take a drink. *Whenever a Popple pops out of his/her pouch, take a drink *Whenever P.C. snaps his fingers, take a drink. *Whenever any or all of the Popples onscreen laugh, take a drink *Whenever Billy and Bonnie Wagner argue, take a drink. **If they call each other vegetable-themed names, take two drinks. *Whenever the Popples make a mess, take a drink (applies to the first season only). **If they don't, take 2 drinks. *Whenever the Popples break the fourth wall, take a drink. **Finish your cup if the fourth wall is literally shattered. Might as well have an adult call 911! *Whenever Punkster and Punkity sing a song, take a drink. *Whenever the regular Popples theme song (not the slowed down, relaxed version or any other renditions) plays in the background, drink half of your cup. **Once again, be prepared for a dial to 911! *Whenever Prize grooms herself, take a drink. *Whenever the Popples make a joke, take a drink. **For funnier jokes, take 2 drinks. Seriously, I told you that playing a drinking game while watching the Popples was gonna be one heck of a bumpy ride! Star vs. The Forces of Evil *Whenever the St. Ogla's guys show up take a drink. *Whenever Ludo shows up take a drink. **In other words, chug when he's onscreen. Make sure to have a ambulance on standby. Peg + Cat *Whenever the Pizza Pirates show up, take a drink. **Take 2 drinks if they sing their theme song. *When the triangle-liking pig talks about liking triangles take a drink. Dora the Explorer *When Dora interacts with the audience take a drink. Make sure to have a ambulance on standby. *Whenever Swiper shows up, take a drink. Sanjay and Craig *While watching the Susan Loogie episode drink a entire 6 cases of drink. You'll have alcohol poisoning by the end of the episode, so make sure to have a ambulance on standby. *Whenever something weird or gross is seen take a drink. You'll be dead by "Fart Baby" or "Unbarfable." Wayside *Chug when Mr. Kidswatter is on screen. Blue's Clues *Whenever Steve/Joe acts like a idiot, drink. *When Blue goes "bow bow bow", drink. *Whenever a character talks to the audience, drink. **Take a big swig if pre-recorded children's voices answer the questions. *If Miranda appears, drink. *If the Handy Dandy Notebook is different in the episode, drink. Transformers franchise *If Bumblebee dies, drink. **Caution, you might need someone to call 911 if you do this game. Pokemon Indigo League *Everytime Ash acts immature, take a drink. *Whenever Pikachu speaks, take a drink. *Whenever Team Rocket shows up, take a drink. The Nutshack *Whenever animations sucks take a drink. *Whenever animation is reused, take a drink. *Whenever Phil does his swag walk, take 2 drinks. *Whenever Horat's voice makes you want to kill yourself, take a drink. *Whenever Tito's chains sparkle/shine take a drink. *Whenever shit shows up take a drink. *Whenever something stupid happens, take 3 drinks. *Whenever a sex joke appears, take 5 drinks. *Whenever something offensive is said or happens, take 4 drinks. *Whenever something adultish appears or is said, take 7 drinks. (Which means everytime something offensive is said or happens, YOU TAKE 11 DRINKS, AND 12 DRINKS FOR A SEX JOKE.) *Whenever you want do die, take 6 drinks. *Whenever there's a stupid filter when Horat speaks, take 2 drinks, but when there's the other filter, 3 drinks, but when there's the high pitch, 5 DRINKS *Whenever Dwayne shows up, take 9 drinks. If you're male and you have an erection, that's 10 drinks. *Whenever you want to kill yourself or feel uncomfortable at any point, take 8 drinks. *When you die, (not of laughter) take 9 drinks, *When you kill yourself, take 999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 drinks. Steven Universe Hello ladies and gentlemen. Take a drink... *Whenever somebody does something gay. *Whenever its obvious the writers are appealing to Tumblr. *When somebody says says something about fusion. *When you notice something that is traditionally male switched to female. *Take two shots if you have feels. *Whenever the fandom does something autistic take a sip. *Whenever there political position becomes obvious. *When the ((Gems)) do nothing wrong. *Whenever fusion is used for an allegory for sex. *Whenever there is bad parenting. *Take a break for any cringe. *If your still alive take a sip if you think you see Donald Trump in there somewhere. *Take a sip anytime Steven does something fruity. *Take two sips for when you get tone whiplash. *Take a sip whenever Pearl complains. *Take two shots for anime tropes. *Drink some cold water whenever you find an argument on the SU Wikia about sex and gender. *Whenever there is a video game reference. *Take a sip anytime Greg cucks Pearl. *Anytime someone gets redeemed. *Take two if the show creators say something stupid on Twitter. *Then drink the rest of the bottle when you realize Rebbeca Sugar is Jewish made a terrible show. Don't actually try this. You'll probably be dead a quarter of the way through. Scream Queens *Take a drink whenever Chanel is on screen. An ambulance is mandatory. *Take 2 sips of cold water whenever someone is killed, or if a dead body is found. *Chug a seperate cup of cold water whenever Chanel #5's voice cracks. *Take a drink whenever the Red Devil (if you're watching Season 1) or the Green Meanie (if you're watching Season 2) appears. Again, an ambulance is mandatory. *Take 3 tiny sips if Chanel #5 is ridiculed or framed for a murder she did not commit. *Chug what's left if the word "Slut" is used. *Take 2 drinks whenever Chad makes a promise he doesn't keep. *Chug like never before if Wes acts like a helicopter dad. *Take 5 drinks of cold water whenever Hester does something psychotic. *Take 3 sips whenever Chanel insults one of her minions. *Chug if the other Kappa Kappa Tau pledges that aren't the Chanels, Hester, Grace or Zayday do not matter in the plot. (Only applies to season 1) *Chug again if Jennifer either lights a candle, asks to light a candle, talks about candles, posts something on her candle blog, holds a candle or simply says the word "candle". Again, AN AMBULANCE IS MANDATORY. (Only applies to Season 1) *Take a drink if Chanel calls Dr. Holt "Dr. Hot". (Only applies to Season 2) *Take 5 drinks of cold water whenever Dr. Holt questions his sanity. (Only applies to Season 2) *Chug whenever Gigi smiles. (Only applies to Season 1) *Take 10 drinks of hot water whenever Dr. Holt's hand goes haywire. AN AMBULANCE IS MANDATORY. (Only applies to Season 2) *Take 4 drinks whenever Chamberlain talks in a loud voice. (Only applies to Season 2) *Take a drink whenever #3 wears earmuffs. AN AMBULANCE IS MANDATORY. *Take a drink of hot water whenever Grace gets upset with Pete. (Only applies to Season 1) *Chug 2 cups of cold water whenever the baby in the bathtub (if you're watching Season 1) or the baby in the belly (if you're watching Season 2) is mentioned. *Take 3 sips whenever Jane expresses her hatred for C.U.R.E. (Only applies to Season 2) *When you finish the whole series and eventually die of either alcohol or water intoxication (because you can actually die if you drink too much water), chug whatever is left of your chosen beverage. Villainous *Take a drink whenever Flug gets yelled at. *Take 2 sips of cold water whenever Demencia doesn't matter in the plot. *Chug whenever Black Hat speaks. An ambulance is reccommended. *Take 3 drinks whenever Demencia fawns over Black Hat. *Chug whatever is left whenever Black Hat gets pissed off or questions his sanity. AGAIN, AN AMBULANCE IS RECCOMMENDED. *Chug again whenever Demencia acts adorable. AN AMBULANCE. RECCOMMENDED. *Take 5 drinks of scaulding hot water whenever Black Hat breaks the fourth wall. SCREW IT. THE AMBULANCE CAN'T SAVE YOU FOR THIS ONE, DIPSHITS. *Take 1 drink of room temperature water whenever Black Hat is on screen. STILL, THE AMBULANCE CANNOT SAVE YOU. *Go on Alan Ituriel's twitter page, and chug whatever is left of your drink whenever he teases the fanbase. Fuck it. You know what I'm gonna say regarding the ambulance at this point. ABSOLUTELY DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME, UNLESS IF YOU WANT TO DIE FROM ALCOHOL POISONING OR WATER INTOXICATION. Rubbadubbers Please do not use an alcoholic drink for this one. *Take a drink if someone makes an "if only" wish. *Take a drink if Tubb says "swimmin'!" **Have fun watching "Tubb the Magician." >:) *Take a drink if Terence gets wet. **Another if he complains about it. *Take a drink if Winona squeaks. *Take a drink if an episode begins with Reg in the hallway and announces that the children are gone. *Take a drink every time Amelia says "nyeeeeeeeeeeeeow!" *Take a drink if Sploshy says "Splish, splash, splosh!" *Take a drink if Terence brushes his tooth. *Take a drink if Finbar says, "arr, arr, arr"! or "mighty". *Take a drink if a Rubbadubber asks another Rubbadubber who they are in the "if only" scene. *Take a drink every time one of the babies shouts "tell me what to do!" in "Amelia the Babysitter." *Take a drink every time Reg tries to say a word, but stutters and says another word instead. *Finish your drink if a song (not counting the Rubbadubbers theme song) is sung. Spongebob Squarepants *Take a drink whenever SpongeBob says "I'm ready!" *Take a drink when you hear "My leg!" *Take a drink when Patrick does something stupid. Have an ambulence ready if you're watching a "dark age" Spongebob episode (2008-2016). *Take a drink whenever Mr. Krabs laughs. *Take a drink whenever Mr. Krabs is somewhere other than the Krusty Krab. *Finish the drink when a song starts. *Take a drink if SpongeBob laughs. *Take a drink if Gary meows *Take a drink if there's a gross moment in the episode. Have an ambulance ready if you're watching a "dark age" Spongebob episode (2008-2016). Welcome to the Wayne THIS SECTION CONTAINS WTTW SPOILERS! LOOK AWAY IF YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED THE SERIES! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! *Take a drink for every one-liner, which means you'll die of alcohol poisoning before you finish the game. *Take a shot every time Olly says "Bunsy!" *Take a shot every time Wendell is on screen, or has spoons on his person. *Chug every time *Take a shot when there is an obscure reference in the script, such as Tony Stanza's name. *Take a drink everytime Hetero Ansi is blatantly obvious, or every time you're reminded that Ansi has a crush on Julia. *Down the bottle when you realize *Take a drink whenever Leif shows up. Take another drink if he is ignored or not taken seriously. *Take a drink if Dennis shows up. Supernoobs Hello ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to the Supernoobs Drinking Game™! You can, should, and will know that you must proceed with caution. You don't know how whack things can get from here. *Take a drink if somebody says says something about the virus. *Take 2 drinks if the Noobs are in their battle suits. *Take a drink if the Noobs misuse their battle balls in any way. *Take a drink whenever the battle balls transform into something. *Take a drink for every reference. (i.e. - Shope's temporary Wonder Woman-inspired costume from "Super Noob Suits", Uber Trash Bros and Totally Adorable Battle Monsters) *Take a drink whenever a characters' voice suddenly changes. If you're going to attempt this while watching the early season 1 episodes ("A Noob Hope" - "Noob Kids on the Block", prepare for alcohol poisoning. **Side-note: If you attempt this while watching "Noobies vs. Smoothies" in particular, have an ambulance on standby. ***Obviously not including the events in which Tyler uses his deep voice voluntarily (like in "Shake Your Noobie" or "Noob Tube"). I'm not as cruel as you think. ****Actually, nevermind. Take a drink whenever Tyler uses his deep voice. *Take a drink if Shope screams her sentences. *Take a drink for every speech inflection. (like when a sentence starts off normal... AND THEN IT GETS LOUD!) *Take a drink for every running gag. *Take a shot for every rare occasion in which Shope is seen without any eyewear. *Take a drink whenever any parental figure shows up. *Take a drink every time the music from "Noob Kids on the Block" is re-used in subsequent episodes. *Take a drink for every re-used background character. *Take a drink for every time you swear that you can see Sheldon in the background (only counts for pre-"Noobs vs. The Bookworm" episodes) *Take a drink for every sound effect. Yes, this includes the occasional whip-cracks that are added to the characters' arm movements. *Take a drink whenever Roach flirts or falls in love with an older woman. *Take a shot whenever Mem and Zen behave immaturely. *Take a drink if Amy shows up. *Take a drink every time Tyler teleports. *Take a drink whenever Shope manipulates an element of some sort. *Take a drink whenever Roach has his big fists. *Take a shot whenever Kevin transforms into an animal. Take two if he turns into the wrong animal. **If he turns into some other creature, just down the bottle. *Take an enormous swig if someone other than Tyler extracts the virus. *Take a drink whenever Shope does or says something intelligent. *Whenever something stupid happens, take 3 drinks. *Chug if the Noobs end up doing a Cool Super-Pose after their one of their transformation sequences. *Take a drink for every toilet humor joke. If you're going to attempt this while watching "Noobs vs. the Earth-sterminator!", prepare for alcohol poisoning. *Take a drink whenever Shope is referred to with her first name. If she is referred to with both her first AND last name, take 2 more shots. **If she refers to herself with her full name, just down the bottle. *Take a drink every time the virus infects something. Make sure to have an ambulance on standby. *Whenever a bad decision is made, take 2 drinks. If Kevin ends up making the bad decision, take 3 extra drinks. **If you're watching "Much ANoob About Nothing" and you get to the scene where Kevin tells Shope that her designated action figure serves to clean up after his and she attacks him, just down the bottle. ***Adding onto that, chug your drink every time Shope and Kevin are bickering. *Take a drink if The Elders show up. *Take a drink if an episode has a Dance Party Ending. *Take a drink if a characters acts nothing like themselves in an episode. For example, take a drink if Roach goes from a Cloud Cuckoolander to a guy who gives out wise advice, or if Shope goes from a reasonable academic prodigy to being downright selfish. *Take a drink if an internet source like Wikipedia or TV Tropes claims that the show takes place in Canada, even though a former staff member of the show has already claimed that the Noobs are American. SML Movies (Non-Kid Friendly Episodes Only) * Take a drink whenever Jeffy, Junior, Goodman, Jackie Chu, Cody, or Joseph curses. * Take a drink whenever Jeffy breaks/abuses something. * Take a drink if Cody brings his Ken doll * Take a drink whenever you see Chef Pee Pee cooking terrible food. * Take a drink if Jackie Chu teaches something that is false. * Take a drink whenever Mario forces Jeffy to eat green beans. * Take a drink whenever Junior makes fun of Cody's mom. * Take a drink for every offensive joke. Video Games Puyo Puyo Note: Kirby's Avalanche and Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine also count towards this. Be warned that drinking may make your chains way worse. *Take a drink if you misplace a puyo. Make it a full bottle if you lose the match because of that misplacement. *Take a drink if you get a chain better than 3. Add another drink for every additional match. *Down a bottle if you make a really good combo on complete accident. *Take a drink whenever Schezo says an innuendo. *If playing Puyo Puyo Tetris, take a drink for every action subtitle (Like "Slightly louder than average screaming") Miscellaneous Classical music YouTube * Take a drink each time a video has only one image for the entire duration. * Take a drink each time you see a video which is the same song piece played on repeat. * Take a drink each time you see a video with an edited thumbnail. ** Take another drink if it is weird-looking. * Take a drink each time the video's image is irrelevant to the piece. * If the video is of a well-known piece, take a drink each time someone says how they have heard it before. * Take a drink for each foreign language video. * Take a drink each time you see foreign languages in the comments. ** If the video is Mozart's Turkish March, skip this because you will die. Virtually every comment is in Turkish. * Take a drink each time someone says they liked the piece or the composer. * If the video is of an obscure composer, take a drink each time someone says they are underrated. * Take a drink each time someone says "This is played too fast/slow". * Take a drink each time someone says "Why don't we still have music like this now". * Take a drink each time someone says "Stop scrolling and study". * Take a drink each time someone says something like "I am X years old and I like this music" ** Take another drink if it is obvious the person who left the comment did it ironically. ** Down your bottle if someone replied by saying "I am a newborn/fetus/sperm and I like this music". * If the video is Allegri's Miserere: ** Take a drink each time someone says something like "That high C gives me chills". ** Take a drink each time Mozart is mentioned. ** Take a drink each time someone says "I came here because of the balloon". ** Take a drink each time someone says "I am an atheist/agnostic/Muslim and I like this". * If a video is either Mozart or Salieri, take a drink each time someone makes an Amadeus reference. * Take a drink for every religious argument you see. ** Finish your drink if it wasn't done on a Bach video. * If a video is a composer who was known to be gay or bisexual, take a drink each time someone says something homophobic. * If a video is Mozart, take a drink if it has "Baby", "Prenatal", "Focus", "Concentration", etc in the title. * If a video is Wagner, take a drink each time someone mentions Nazis. * If a video is either Chopin or Liszt, take a drink each time someone says "Chopin Liszt". * Take a drink each time you see a conspiracy theory. ** Take an extra drink if it is someone making an Illuminati joke on a The Magic Flute video. * Down your bottle if you see something racist. * Take a drink each time someone makes a "Bach's organ has no stops" joke. * Take a drink each time you see someone make another Beethoven deaf comment. * If the piece has a viola solo, take a drink for each viola joke you see. * If the video is Handel's Messiah, take a drink for each Bible verse you see. * Take a drink each time someone coughs. * Take a drink for each spam comment. * Take a drink each time you see someone says either "I can play this", "I am learning this", or "I performed this piece". * Take a drink for each ad. * Take a drink each time you hear someone cough. * Take a drink each time you see someone complain about the last two things. * Take a drink for each video that is over 2 hours long. * Take a drink each time you see someone say "This reminds me of...". * Take a drink each time you see someone say "The (insert number) dislikes are Justin Bieber fans". * Take a drink each time you see someone say "Stop scrolling please continue your work". * Take a drink each time you see a comment left by an account named after a composer claiming they came back to life. ** Take another drink if said account left a comment on a video saying that they are a great composer. ** Take another drink if you see more than one of them. ** Take another drink if there are multiple said accounts talking to each other. = Category:Drinking Games